


Let your light shine

by OneWithoutAName



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, CherikWeek2020, Edie Lehnsherr Is Awesome, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Hurt Charles, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective Erik, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWithoutAName/pseuds/OneWithoutAName
Summary: Inspired by Moomin TV series from 1990 and the episodes “The invisible friend” and “The invisible Child”.It’s the start of the summer break and Erik, a 13 year old boy living in a small house with his mother in the outskirts a small(ish) English town, is stuck in home because of the rain. The evening seems to get interesting though, when a strange man arrives with an invisible telepath boy and asks them to help him become visible again.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	Let your light shine

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION!  
> This work deals with aftermath of child abuse and neglect. If you are sensitive for that kind of material, you shouldn't force yourself to read this. There is no reason to upset yourself like that.
> 
> This is just a first chapter of this fic and I will keep writing it as soon as I get my other WIP done, but I thought it suited this prompt of Cherik week.

It was a sad beginning to the summer vacation. It had been raining the whole week and Erik was utterly bored. He’d done everything he could think of to keep himself busy, but anyone would eventually get enough of internet surfing, reading and playing chess against himself. Going out was out of the question unless one wanted to be soaked to the bone in seconds after stepping outside. Erik would know, he had rode a bike to the town and the general store, so his mother didn’t have to face the rain. It had kept the boredom at bay for a little while, but it might have been the most uncomfortable journey he had ever made.

They’d just had dinner and Erik was sitting by the living room window, looking outside at nothing in particular. He was levitating a coin around his hand, slowly getting used to the feeling of it before it became automatic. Different sounds filled his ears, the rain hitting the window, the sounds of his mother doing the dishes in the kitchen and singing softly along with a song on the radio. Erik let the sounds cloud his perception as he let his mind wander. As soon as the weather would allow, he would ride to the town to see Raven and the others. Summer was too short to be spent stuck at home. Heck, he would ride even if the weather was bad.

New sound startled Erik out of his thoughts and almost made him drop the coin. A pickup truck that, judging by the noise it made, had seen better days, pulled up in front of their front gate. Erik didn’t recognize the car and as the time went on and no one stepped out he became more suspicious every second. They lived a little way from the town at the end of a long route, no one came here without a reason. It was about two minutes later when a man finally exited the car and hurried towards their house, leaving the front gate open behind him. He wasn’t tall, but he was bulky, with weirdly cut spiky dark hair and a beard. He looked like a messy lumberjack with a brown leather jacket and faded jeans.

As he got near Erik got up and hurried to the door. If this guy was trouble, he choose wrong house to mess with. He reached out with his power and tried to see if the stranger was armed and was taken aback when he felt how much metal the man actually had on him. Almost like the man himself was made of the stuff. The discovery was so shocking that Erik was completely unprepared when a heavy knock came from the door.

“I’ll get it!” Erik told before his mother could ask. If the man was made of metal, Erik could easily fight him off and with that thought he opened the door.

The man looked down on him with a frown and Erik answered the look with a daring glare. 

”Is Edie home?” The man asked and when Erik didn’t give an answer, raised one questioning eyebrow. “Well?” Erik wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t like this man one bit.

“What do you wa-“

“Erik, who is it?” Erik got startled when his mother called and soon the woman was standing right behind him. Before he could do anything, like push the door closed, he felt his mother’s gentle hand on his shoulder and when she spoke again, there was delight in her voice. “Logan, what brings you here? Please, come in.” With that she opened the door further so Logan could walk in and moved dumbstruck Erik out of the way. Wait, his mother actually knew this guy? “Would you like some coffee? We just finished eating dinner, but there are some leftovers if you want to eat.” Edie offered as she walked towards the kitchen, Logan behind him after he had toed of his shoes.

“Just coffee, thanks.” Logan said and just like that, Erik found himself alone in the hallway, trying to figure out what just happened. That was, until Logan called over his shoulder. “And leave the door ajar, in case Chuck wants to come in.” This made Erik tense from irritation. Just who did the man think he was just walking in and behaving like he was at home? But as Erik was just about to slam the door closed with his powers Edie spoke up.

“Oh, you have a friend with you?” And her voice was just so friendly that it subdued small flame of anger inside the boy. He looked at the car, trying to see who was there, but saw no one through the rain and the dirty window. With a huff, Erik left the door just slightly open. If his mother trusted this Logan guy, then Erik would too.

In the kitchen, Logan had taken a seat in their small dining table as Edie was preparing the coffee when Erik walked in.

“Erik, this is Logan an old friend of me and Jakob. Logan, my son Erik, he got his powers just last year.” The pride in his mother’s voice made Erik’s cheeks warm up and he had to look down at his feet.

“Really? What can you do?” Logan asked with what sounded like genuine curiosity. Erik looked at him and then at Edie, who smiled and nodded.

“I can control metal.” Erik said and managed to keep himself from pushing Logan from the chair with his powers. It would have taken way too much effort than the man was worth anyway. Instead, he took some spare change from his pocket and levitated them over his palm.

“Impressive. Never heard of power quite like that before.” Logan said and Erik could see just small amount of discomfort under the nonchalant behaviour. Erik felt a little smug about it.

“You are a mutant too.” He noted.

“Yes. I have a healing factor and these.” And from his fist, between his knuckles grew three metal knife-like claws. Erik couldn’t quite mask his fascination and Logan smirked at him before he retreated the claws as Edie put the cup of coffee in front of him.

“Now Logan, please tell me what brings you here? I hope you are not in trouble again.” The pointed tone of her voice made Logan cough at his fist before he took a sip from the coffee.

“Not in a way you think. Actually, I’m here because of Charles.”

“Your friend?” Edie inquired and sat down opposite of the man.

“A lot has happened since the last time we met and I’m working for the Mutant Containment Unit now days.” Erik almost tripped on his own feet when he stepped away from the wall he had been leaning on.

“What?” He didn’t even try to hide the disgust from his voice. He would probably said more, if his mother hadn’t given him _the look_.

“That it surprising to hear Logan.” She said slowly and Logan actually chuckled.

“Trust me, I’m still questioning it sometimes. But my boss, Moira MacTaggert, is trying to revolutionize the department so it actually works for the benefit of the mutants. It a slow change but it is happening.” Logan explained and paused for a moment to take a sip from his coffee. “About a week ago we got a call from a friend of Moira in other part of the department. They had gotten a complaint about, and I quote here ‘Dangerous mutant child’ and now had the said child in custody, but the friend was concerned about the child’s wellbeing.”

“Charles is a telepath, you see, and apparently he has been using his power to make himself invisible for those around him and when the MCU guys had finally found him and put a suppressant collar on him, the poor boy panicked so badly that he lost consciousness. Only when they took him in, Moira’s friend took a good look at him and found evidence of child abuse and neglect. So, she called us, knowing that Charles would be much safer with us than in their department. We, of course, took him in and contacted child protective services. They said they’d look into it, but that we should take care of the child as we are better prepared to take care of, and I quote again, ‘that kind of children’.”

  
“Our psychologist, Dr. Jean Grey who is a telepath herself, suspects that most of Charles’ powers and energy has gone to keep up the illusion and thus his telepathic shielding is under the level it should be by this point. Which means he does gets overwhelmed in crowds or even normal apartment buildings. Jean says that the best for him would be to gain a sense of normality and safety that family can provide, but it’s extremely difficult to find anyone who would want to take him in.” A short break followed Logan’s explanation, letting Erik and Edie take it all in. Erik’s anger had reached the point that his hands were clenched to fists and some of the cutlery was shaking in the drawers. His mother noticed and reached for him, beckoning him closer and as Erik went, she made him sit down on a chair next to her and wraps one arm around his shoulders and takes hold of one of his clenched fists with her other hand. The gentle and warm touch calmed Erik enough for the metal stop shaking. Logan observed this all with silence before he continued. “And that’s why I’m here Edie. To ask your help with this.”

Erik turns to look at his mother. He could tell she was thinking something very hard, her expression empathic and yet conflicted, making faint wrinkles on her forehead and around her eyes more prominent.

“How old is he?” She asked after a moment.

“Twelve. Turns thirteen at the end of the summer.” Logan answered.

“You really think this is the best place for him?” She asked, not turning the idea down, but clearly concerned about the boy’s well-being.

“Edie, you are the kindest person I’ve ever met. I understand I’m asking a lot, but I think that you are the best for this and that you can help Charles.” Logan looked Edie in the eye as he leaned forward, his voice sincere. “And you wouldn’t be alone, I’ll come here every now and then to check how things are going, I’ll leave you my, Jean’s and Moira’s phone numbers so you can call us at any time. And when he starts to feel better Jean will hopefully be able to take him in as her patient.”

“So, what do you say?” Logan asked and Edie nodded after a small pause, giving the man a reassuring smile.

“Our door is always open for those who need help, but we don’t have a quest room to give him, though.” A small frown appeared back on her face, but Erik was quick to reassure her.

“I don’t mind sharing.” His room wasn’t big, but there was enough room to put a mattress on a floor for someone to sleep on. He wouldn’t leave another mutant in trouble, his mother had raised him better than that and right now she gave Erik a smile so proud and warm that he was encouraged to keep going. “He can have the bed. It wouldn’t be right to make him sleep on the floor.” Edie stroked his hair and was about to say something, but that moment Erik felt more than heard the front door open.

“Someone’s at the door.” He told the others.

“Must be Chuck.” Logan said, standing up and leaving the kitchen. Erik and Edie changed a quick look before they followed the man.

Erik was not able to see anyone at the door, but he was able to feel the metal of a zip, button and a belt buckle. There was also a strange hollow ball like object higher than the other things, and inside it, even smaller ball. Erik was left confused until Logan spoke. He was holding the door open and his tone was surprisingly gentle.

“No need to stay at the doorway. Come in Chuck, it’s okay.” There was a short moment when nothing happened, until they could hear the smallest sound of a bell ringing as someone stepped inside. That was the weird metal thing that Erik hadn’t been able to recognize. Logan closed the door and the room suddenly felt tense, like something bad might happen suddenly.

“Charles, this is Edie Lehnsherr, the kindest person in the world and her son Erik. I’ve explained the situation and they’d be happy to have you stay here.” Logan seemed to move his hand in the air, but Erik realized quickly that he had put his hand on Charles’ shoulder. The tension in the room seemed to lessen a bit, but wasn’t completely gone. “Edie, Erik, this is Charles Xavier.” Erik had to admit, that he felt a bit out of his depth. It was difficult to introduce yourself to someone you couldn’t see. He didn’t know where exactly to look. But his mother didn’t seem troubled, she smiled gently at Charles and welcomed him to their small home.

“It’s so nice to meet you Charles, would you like some tea? We also have some leftovers from our dinner if you’re hungry.” There was no answer only slight spike of panic in the air and that was when Erik realized that Charles was the source of these feelings in the air. He was projecting. Logan coughed.

“I should have mentioned, Charles doesn’t speak.” The man looked embarrassed, as he should be in Erik’s opinion, forgetting important details like that.

“Oh. Not at all?” Edie asked as she looked from the spot that she thought Charles was standing to Logan.

“He can, but he doesn’t. He uses the bell to answer to yes and no questions. A short ring for yes and longer one for no.” Logan explained and stroked Charles’ shoulder.

“I’m sorry Charles, I didn’t mean to overwhelm you.” Edie apologised and smiled at Charles. “I try again. Would you like some tea?” She paused for a moment and after a short while there was a short ring of bell that made Erik’s mother smile brighter. “What about some food?” She continued and this time answer came faster and the bell rang longer. Erik could image how the other boy was shaking his head to make the sound. He guessed that looking just slightly upwards from where he could feel the bell would make him look close to the boy’s face. Edie nodded and gestured towards the kitchen. “Alright, just follow me.”

They didn’t have time to move though, when Erik glanced down and saw a small puddle forming where Charles stood.

“How long did you stay in the rain?” The words were out of his mouth before he even thought about them, making them come out slightly blunt. Maybe that was the reason the stress level of the room seemed to spike.

“Fu- Damn, I didn’t realise how wet your shirt actually was.” Logan almost cursed as he and Edie looked down at the puddle too.

“Oh you poor dear, you must be soaked to the skin.” Edie said and Erik knew that she was about to go into a mother hen mode any second now.

“Don’t worry, I’ll just get your bag from the car. He has change of clothes in there.” Logan said to her and then turned to speak to Charles with reassuring tone. “I’ll be right back, okay?” After a moment a short and faint ring of a bell sounded in the air and with a last pat on the boy’s shoulder, Logan stepped out to get Charles’ bag. The others didn’t stand around for long when Edie took charge.

“Good. Erik, could you show Charles where the bathroom is and give him a towel? I’ll go put the kettle on, you must be cold.” Erik was caught slightly off guard, but did as his mother asked him.

“Umm, this way. Just take your shoes off first.” He instructed Charles and watched with fascination how a pair of worn sneakers appeared from nothing near the shoe rack. He started to walk towards the bathroom, but could feel from the metal that the boy wore that he wasn’t moving. He turned back to look where Charles supposedly stood and then at his mother, asking her for help with his eyes.

“Go on, everything will be alright.” She spoke in gentle manner and gestured for Charles to feel welcome.

After a few seconds, Charles moved to follow Erik and the boy led him to the bathroom. He saw how wet footprints were appearing on the floor where Charles walked, but didn’t say anything. Those could be cleaned up later. Erik opened the bathroom door and turned on the lights, but didn’t go in. The bathroom wasn’t big, so they kept towels in his mother’s bedroom.

“I need to fetch you a towel, but I won’t be long.” Erik explained as he let Charles enter. A short ring of a bell was his only answer and Erik ran upstairs to get a towel. He didn’t want to waste time, so he just grabbed the first big towel he saw, which happened to be his old batman towel. He ran back downstairs, but slowed down before he reached the bathroom, so he wouldn’t startle Charles. The room held nervous energy, so Erik made his best effort to look friendly as he held the towel for the other boy.

“Here you go.” He smiled and couldn’t take his eyes of the towel when it soon seemed to levitate from his hands and unfolded itself. A small bell sound ringed in the air, like a thank you.

Before Erik could question what he was supposed to do next, Logan arrived carrying a big duffle bag.

“Here you go Chuck. Change up after you’re dry.” Logan spoke to the invisible boy gently and Erik figured that he wasn’t needed anymore in that moment, so he walked to kitchen where his mother was preparing Charles’ tea.

“How is our guest?” She asked, turning to look at him with curious expression.

“Logan is with him now.” Erik informed her and after a moment of hesitation, continued. “He’s been projecting his emotions. He seems anxious.” Edie nodded solemnly.

“I noticed it too. It’s not surprising, considering what he’s been through.” Her voice was full of sympathy, it clearly pained her to think about what had happened to Charles. Once again Erik was overwhelmed with an urge to punch something. “Does it make you uncomfortable? The projecting?” His mother’s voice brought him back to present and he took a moment to think about it.

“It’s strange, but it doesn’t bother me really. It makes him feel more real, in a way.” Erik mused. Of course it helped that he could feel the metal on the boy, but it didn’t give Erik any indication what the boy was feeling. His unintentional projecting was a small blessing in this situation. Edie smiled at him and pulled him into a short hug.

“I’m glad to hear that. But remember, that if anything happens or makes you uncomfortable. You can tell me. Right?” She looked at him with serious impression and Erik nodded.

“I know.” He answered and hugged his mother tightly back.

…

Charles wasn’t sure what to think about his current situation as he was changing new dry clothes. The Lehnsherr family seemed nice. They didn’t shout at him for making a mess nor did they seem uneasy about his invisibility. But who knew what they’d think after they’d been stuck with him longer. If Charles got lucky, they will just ignore him. He was used to that. But what if they started screaming and threw him out? Logan would be so disappointed in him… A soft knock on the bathroom door startled Charles so badly it made him jump and caused the bell on his neck ring.

“Chuck? Are you alright?” Logan’s gentle voice calmed Charles somewhat. He must have taken too long and the man got worried. Charles stepped to the door and opened it. Logan was standing there, a slight frown on his features, but he didn’t seem angry. He’d never been angry with Charles. He gave Charles a small reassuring smile.

“All changed?” He asked and Charles nodded, the bell giving a short ring, and moved to pick up his wet clothes. They, like the clothes he was wearing now, he got from the MCU. They were a bit ill fitting, but he didn’t complain. At least they were intact. Charles looked around, trying to figure out where he should put the wet clothes. “I’m sure that you can put them into that basin over there.” Logan instructed him, pointing at a blue plastic basin on top of the washing machine. He did as the man told him and put the clothes there.

They stepped out of the bathroom and took hold of the hand Logan was offering. It was large and warm and made Charles feel safer.

“Good. I’m sure Edie has the tea ready.” Logan said and led Charles to a cosy kitchen. Mrs. Lehnsherr and Erik were already there and Charles avoided looking at them.

“I hope you feel better Charles.” Mrs. Lehnsherr sounded genuine and when Charles glanced up at her he saw that she was smiling at his direction in friendly manner. She had a strong accent, but not so strong that Charles would have had hard time to understand her. “Please take a seat and I’ll pour you a cup.” She gestured at the table where Erik was already sitting, looking almost straight at Charles. The accuracy of his gaze made Charles nervous and he moved closer to Logan, avoiding his gaze quickly. Logan squeezed his hand reassuringly and led him to the table.

Logan sat down and Charles sat on the chair beside him, keeping his eyes on the wooden table the whole time. Suddenly a cup was lowered in front of him and Charles looked up at smiling Mrs. Lehnsherr.

“Here you go. Would you like some sugar with it?” She asked and after a moment of hesitation Charles nodded. “What about some milk?” This time Charles nodded immediately, when Mrs. Lehnsherr didn’t seem upset from his request. She moved about the kitchen and brought back a carton of milk and a beautiful silver sugar bowl she lifted the lid off of. “I’m going to put small spoonful at time and you just let me know when to stop.” She instructed and Charles gave a small nod. He usually had to do everything like this himself, as it was more convenient than people trying to guess what he wanted. This was strange, but not unpleasant. Mrs. Lehnsherr put about a half a teaspoon of sugar at time, and after the fourth Charles nodded, letting the bell ring indicate that it was enough. She gave him a warm smile and put the lid back on the sugar bowl, stirring his tea with the spoon. “I’m going to do same with the milk.” She told and took the carton. She poured it in small measures and soon Charles nodded again, deeming it was enough milk.

Mrs. Lehnsherr stirred the tea again before she moved it closer to Charles.

“Here you go. It should warm you up.” She nodded to him before she sat down beside Erik, who had been watching everything with intense gaze. Charles found himself too nervous to drink under those piercing eyes. Logan might have realized Charles’ distress as he uncharacteristically started to make conversation.

“Do you have any special plans for this summer?” He asked slowly, sounding awkward, but Charles was thankful of the distraction. Other’s attention moved to Logan as they talked to him.

“Oh, nothing much. I still have to work in the bakery most of the summer, so there is not much time to travel anywhere.” Mrs. Lehnsherr explained and ruffled her son’s hair. “Erik just needs to go and play in the woods with his friends to kill time.”

“Mama! We hardly _play_ anymore…” The boy groaned and his face became red, but he didn’t try to move away from his mother. This change from quiet judge to a boy embarrassed by his parent made Charles smile.

“Well, maybe not.” Mrs. Lehnsherr relented, sounding just a bit sad about it and turned back to Logan. “These days they spend most of their time practising their powers.” This caught Charles’ attention. Powers? Was Erik a mutant too? But Edie sounded almost proud when she said that… Maybe she was a mutant too. Why would she otherwise be happy to have a mutant child? Or maybe Erik’s mutation was something useful or incredible.

“You have many friends with powers?” Logan asked Erik, who shrugged.

“I guess. There are not many of us in school so most of us hang out together.” He explained. “Raven and Hank are the only ones that had their powers from the birth. Raven has blue scales and is able to look like anyone. Hank’s feet look like ape’s, but the teachers think that his high intelligence might be part of his mutation too.” Charles was listening intently as Erik talked. He had never met another mutant and only read about them or seen them in the news. Suddenly hearing a boy his age talk about them so casually made them feel more real. “Alex and Sean got their powers last year at the same day. Alex got angry at gym class and accidentally blasted a hole in to the school wall. Sean panicked and screamed so loud that all the windows just shattered.” Erik laughed at the story and even Logan chuckled.

“No one was hurt, but the school sent all the students home early that day.” Edie added with a small smile.

“They became heroes for a little while because of that.” Erik told and Charles was so intrigued by the story that he didn’t even realize that he had lifted the teacup to his lips and took sips during their conversation, until Mrs. Lehnsherr turned to him.

“Is it good?” She asked, startling him slightly and he nodded fast from the habit before he even properly took in the question. “I’m glad to hear that.” She smiled and turned then back to the conversation with Logan. Charles looked down at the cup, realising that he had drank half of it already. It truly was good and made him feel warmer already.

Logan and Mrs. Lehnsherr talked for a while, Erik joining in every now and then. At some point, Mrs. Lehnsherr asked him if he wanted more tea, but he had declined. He didn’t want to bother her more than he already had. He knew that Logan was desperately trying to find a place for him to stay now that his parents had finally decided to kick him out and he didn’t want to make all his efforts to be for nothing. As the evening stretched though, his head ache started to become worse and he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to stay awake. Luckily Logan and Mrs. Lehnsherr started to wrap up their conversation soon and after Mrs. Lehnsherr put away the empty cups, milk and sugar, she turned to Erik.

“Erik, would you help me to prepare the bed for Charles?” She asked and Erik was up instantly.

“Yes mama!” He said and followed his mother out of the room. After they’d been left alone, Logan turned in his chair to look at his direction.

“Alright Chuck, remember that you don’t have to do this if you don’t feel like it. It’s your decision.” He told Charles quietly. “With that in your mind, do you want to stay here?” He asked and Charles took his time to think about it. Usually he would just nod and agree, make it easier for everyone. But he knew Logan would be disappointed in him if he did that, if he was dishonest. The Lehnsherrs seemed nice enough, Mrs. Lehnsherr seemed like a sweet woman and Logan had said that he didn’t know anyone as kind as she was. Erik had seemed a bit scary at first, but he didn’t seem hostile and he was a mutant too. So maybe he wouldn’t hate Charles. With all that in his mind, Charles nodded once. He could do this.

Logan looked at him for a moment. Well, slightly to his left, but still and nodded back apparently pleased by his answer. He put his hand gently on Charles’ shoulder, a gesture Charles was used to and found reassuring.

“Okay. I’ll come to check on you in a week. You still have your phone, so if you change your mind or something happens don’t hesitate to call me.” Charles nodded. The phone Logan had given him was in his pocket right now. He kept it with him always.

“You must be tired. I’m sure Edie will be done with your bed when you have brushed your teeth.” Logan squeezed his shoulder before he stood up and guided Charles towards the bathroom. The situation started to become more and more real with every step.

Charles brushed his teeth and changed to the pyjama as fast as he could. His head felt heavy and there was unpleasant pressure pulsing inside. It was a common occurrence at nights, but it seemed worse than usual. Must be because of all the stress of today. Charles took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom at the same time that Mrs. Lehnsherr and Erik came down the stairs.

“I guess it’s time for me to be on my way.” Logan said and Charles felt his stomach sink. He knew it would come to this, but it still made him nervous.

“It was nice to see you again Logan. Just arrive in time for dinner next time.” She told him as they made their way to the front door. Her tone was teasing and serious at the same time and Logan smirked.

“I’ll make sure I do.” He said and put his shoes back on. “Charles?” The boy moved as swiftly as he could past the others to Logan and took hold of his wrist. He didn’t want the man to leave, but knew he had to. It didn’t make it easier to let go. Logan ruffled his hair. “Take care Chuck. I see you in a week.” He said and, reluctantly, Charles let go of him with a nod. He could do this.

“Good bye Edie and thank you again.” Logan said and stepped outside. The rain was still as heavy as it had been when they had arrived.

“Good bye Logan!” Edie waved at the man before she closed the door after they saw him make it to his car.

For a moment, all of them just stood there in silence, before Mrs. Lehnsherr spoke up.

“I should show you to your room now.” She suggested and Charles nodded after a deep calming breath. He might have been more nervous, but he didn’t have much energy to spare. He took his bag and followed Mr. Lehnsherr upstairs, Erik staying behind. Part of Charles was relieved about it as the other boy was once again looking unsettlingly close at him. Maybe it had something to do with his mutation? He still didn’t know what Erik could do.

There were three doors on the second floor and Edie pointed at them one at the time.

“There is the closet, that is my room and here-“, She opened the door opposite from her room. “Is your and Erik’s room. I hope it’s okay if you share?” She stepped into the room and Charles followed her, nodding. If Erik didn’t mind it, it really didn’t matter where he slept. The room was smaller than his old room, but it didn’t bother him. There were two bookshelves full of different things from books to movies to personal items, in front of the window was a desk with a laptop on it and beside a neatly made bed, on the floor, was a mattress. Charles figured it was there for him.

“Erik wanted for you to take the bed so we changed the sheets on it.” Mrs. Lehnsherr informed him just as the thought had formed and made Charles look at the kind woman in utter shock. Why would Erik do that? Charles was just some random kid that was dropped to live with them… He didn’t need a real bed. He could sleep on the floor, there was no need for Erik to give up his bed for him…

But despite his unsaid protests, his energy levels started to reach zero and the bed looked rather inviting. So, Charles put down his bag, making sure it wasn’t in the way and climbed to the bed.

“Oh, do you want to go to sleep already?” Edie asked, surprise in her voice. Charles nodded, pulling the covers up to his chin. Edie stepped beside the bed and bent closer. “Of course, you must be tired from a long day.” She spoke softly and Charles found her voice comforting. “Just remember Charles, if you start to feel lonely or something bothers you, you can just come and wake me up.” Charles nodded again and Mrs. Lehnsherr let out a small chuckle. “Just ring the bell close to my ear.” She whispered and gently patted his arm through the covers. Charles curled just a little closer to himself, holding his phone close to his chest, feeling a little better.

He closed his eyes and heard Mrs. Lehnsherr move to the door and a click of a light switch as she turned the light off.

“Good night Charles.” She whispered before she closed the door. It didn’t take Charles long to fall asleep.


End file.
